Mr Salvatore
by Northernstar99
Summary: AU Sixteen year old, Bonnie Bennet does not know what to do when she gets to her new private school. On her first day, Bonnie Bennet already made an enemy. When Bonnie Bennet meets her new teacher, Mr. Damon Salvatore and they seem to can't stay away from each other no matter how wrong it may seem since he was twice her age. Time is a virtue in which they both never had.
1. The New Girl In Town

Bonnie hugged her books tightly to her chest as she bit her lip nervously. It was the first day of school at Mystic Falls Private High School. She felt nervous because it was in the middle of the school year of her junior year and she was new to the city of Mystic Falls. She really hated that she had to wear a schoolgirl uniform like most private schools. It was only her dad and her since her mom left them when she was younger. Her dad was in the military so they moved all around the world or sometimes he would move and she would stay in whatever country or state or town that she was in for a little while until her dad came and took her away no matter how much she begged him not to.

Her dad was very strong minded and when he made up his mind about anything then it was set in stone and no one could change it. It was at most times frustrating for Bonnie, but it worked well in the military. She loved her dad, no matter what though because he was always there for her when he could be. She was thankful that she had one good parent there for her. Her mother was a subject she never wanted to talk or think about.

Bonnie, luckily had her own car, but it wasn't as nice as the other kids' cars. Hers was a worn out yellow bug where you had to wait a minute or two after turning on the ignition. It was at most times frustrating for her especially when she was in a rush to get somewhere. Her car was her baby named "Glinda". Bonnie always loved the story about Dorothy Gale and Oz. Her favorite character was Glinda, the Good Witch who helped Dorothy go back home and gave her ruby slippers which was why she named her car after her. Her dad even got her a tiny ruby slippers key chain to put on her rear view mirror which she did.

Bonnie quickly walked up the stairs and into the building. Once she had her class schedule, she would officially be a Timberwolf. She had been many things like a pig, a wolf, a sailor, a warrior, a cowboy, a laughing trout, a dog, a bull, a bull dog, and a leaf. At first, Bonnie made many friends, but lost touch with them once she moved away. Eventually, Bonnie just gave up and became the loner girl.

She went to the main office to get her class schedule, locker number, gym number, and her books. Bonnie smiled politely at the old woman, whose name was Dorota. Dorota gave her all of her information and a map of the school which Bonnie needed desperately since she was already twenty minutes late to her English class! But first she had to get her books from the library, put them in her locker, _and then_ go to locker. Bonnie went inside of the empty library. It looked creepy to Bonnie because of how dark it was and with only light barely streaming in through the curtains which explained why no one probably went there.

"Hello?" Bonnie said hesitantly.

The sound of books falling to the ground caused Bonnie to jump and then she heard someone grunt in pain. "Ow," a man said as he rubbed the back of his head, coming out from one of the large aisle of bookcases. "What is it? What do you want?"

Bonnie gulped. "I-I'm sorry. I'm new here and-"

The man's eyes brightened and he said, "Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place, love! I'm Klaus Mikaelson, the librarian."

"Bonnie Bennet. I'm here to get my books."

"Of course." He went behind the large wooden desk in front of aisles of boxes inside of the bookcases where they also had cards for the books you check out. The library was so big that she was sure that it had every book known to man. Bonnie already knew that she was going to spend most of her time in here.

While he was getting the book cards for her books, she asked, "Is it only you here, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Please call me 'Klaus', love. No, my brother, Elijah and my sister, Rebekah help here as well."

"Yes, Nik?" a woman's voice called from above. The library had three stories worth of books with curved stairs and everything. This private school was perfect for Bonnie…when it involved her thirst for knowledge of course.

Klaus looked annoyed. "Nothing," he called back. "I wasn't talking to you! Go back to your feminism books!"

A beautiful blonde woman came to the railing from above and smiled brightly, "A student! We never get students! She must be new."

Bonnie smiled politely at Rebekah, who walked down the curved stairs, and to Klaus. She continued, "I do not read just books on feminism."

"Oh, that's right, you read 'Fifty Shades of Grey'."

"I do not-"

"I found that book under your mattress, Rebekah."

Rebekah blushed a bright red and Bonnie held in her laughter as she watched the two siblings bicker at each other.

"Rebekah, Nikklaus," a man's voice said to them sternly yet with a hint of calmness. "There is a child in our presence."

She guessed that this must've been Elijah. Bonnie loved the way their voices sounded. _Such beautiful and alluring accents…, _she thought shyly. Bonnie enforced her mind to not "think" about them since they were her teachers or the staff of the school. Elijah looked so good in a suit that showed his power over everyone.

He held out his hand to shake hers which she shook back. "Miss Bennet, I presume."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, how did you-"

"I read your transcripts. Impressive, I must admit to that." Elijah complimented.

"You read my transcripts," Bonnie questioned curiously.

He nodded. "Yes I did…I'm the principal."

Bonnie froze. "Well, I guess I better go to my first period."

"Who do you have?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie looked at her class schedule. "Uh, a Mr. Salvatore."

Klaus groaned. "Yes, hurry to his class. He's an ass."

"He's one of the best," Mr. Mikaelson reminded him. "Come."

Klaus handed her all of her books which were heavy, but Mr. Mikaelson was nice enough to let her put her books away. Mr. Mikaelson walked her to her class. _Room 111. It sounds creepy._ He opened the door and led Bonnie inside. The class stopped what they were doing and looked at Bonnie and Mr. Mikaelson. It looked like they were in study hall because they were either on their iphones or pretending to read a literature book. Bonnie tensed under some of their gazes.

Mr. Salvatore stopped writing on the board and looked quizzically at the both of them yet in his eyes there was a hint of coldness in them that made Bonnie shiver. He had these electric blue eyes that Bonnie just wanted to melt in. _Damn this rich school, why did it have to have such hot teachers?! Like seriously, come on! _ His eyes burned into hers, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Damon, this is Bonnie Bennet and she's a new student. I think she lost her way to your classroom." Mr. Mikaelson told him. "Don't rough her up too much."

"I'll try," Mr. Salvatore said sarcastically as Mr. Mikaelson left.

Her teacher wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt that was tucked into his black suit pants and his shirt left two buttons undone. He looked positively like a prince of darkness. _Wait, what?_ He didn't smile at her as he said, "Take a seat in the back row near Miss Forbes."

"Um, who-"

He looked down at his paper and said coldly, "Miss Forbes, would you please raise your hand for Miss Bennet?"

A perky blonde raised her hand and Mr. Salvatore looked up from his paper and smiled sarcastically at Bonnie saying, "There you go."

Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Mr. Salvatore's asshole of a personality. She nodded and walked to the back, avoiding all eyes on her as she took her seat next to her. Bonnie shifted in her seat uncomfortably because no one was talking to her. Bonnie decided to take out her book and read. She read for only ten minutes though which bummed her out a little. She felt awkward while being there and it just…it just didn't feel right for her to even be there.

The bell had rung, bringing Bonnie out of her thoughts and she shook her head and put all her things inside of her bag. She stood up and was the last one out of the classroom, but Mr. Salvatore's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Miss Bennet, don't ever read in my class again."

She turned around to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. It'll never-"

"Happen again," he finished, not looking at her. "Yeah, that's what they all say."

She nodded and smiled politely at her teacher. "Yes, whatever you say, Mr. Salvatore."

Bonnie turned and quickly left to her second period, oblivious to the fact that her teacher's eyes were on her back as she left, his eyes undressing her.

_Oh, she is going to trouble,_ Damon Salvatore thought as he sighed.

**TBC…**

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked this new story. It will be a very complicated story with so many of the TVD characters and having to put them in the right place. THIS IS AN ALL HUMAN FANFIC STORY! This story can only probably work in human times. I really do hope you all like it and will keep on liking it for a very, very, very long time. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! Sadly I do not because if I did then I would change some things.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	2. Detention With The Devil

_He's out to get me! I just know that he's the devil in disguise! I didn't even do anything!_

Bonnie didn't like that she was being sent to detention for reading ahead. It was the most stupid excuse Bonnie had ever heard of. It was at the end of the week already and she wanted to move again. Her first week of school and she was already in trouble. He also deliberately made her late to her history class because she was "talking". It was Caroline Forbes who was talking and not her. When she tried to tell him that after class, he practically yelled at her that he didn't want to hear her excuses. The asshole never even looked at Bonnie in the eyes, he just kept on grading his papers with a red sharpie.

Bonnie knew that he was playing favorites with the rich kids. She wasn't rich nor was she poor. They were in the middle class which Bonnie was never ashamed of. She and her dad were both perfectly happy…when they weren't moving to a different state or country of course. Bonnie really did think that Mr. Salvatore was the devil because now that she had after school detention, she had to call into work sick. She had gotten a job as a waitress at the Mystic Grill thanks to her new made friend named Matt Donovan. He was in the exact situation as her. A parent who abandoned them, another parent who's barely there, practically lives by themselves, they have to work their asses of to pay for themselves, and now they have dead end jobs. Matt was her only friend at the school and in the town.

So here she was, walking to detention which was at the far end of the school. Bonnie came to the black wooden door with the word, DETENTION in black cursive on a gold plaque. She hesitantly opened the door and was greeted by an at first quiet classroom, but then once they saw it wasn't the teacher they began to talk again. There was about ten to fifteen other students in there. Bonnie sat in the back and she took out her book.

"The Great Gatsby?" a brunette haired girl said beside her.

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah. You read it?"

She smiled back and took out the book from her bright yellow Prada handbag she recognized from billboards. "Not just read it, but its one of my top ten favorite books!"

"Oh my God! Me too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Really?! None of my friends like the book. I'm Elena Gillbert."

_Ah, she was one of the rich kids. _"I'm Bonnie Bennet."

"Oh, yeah, you're new here. I have for like English, History, Trigonometry, and French. Who's your favorite character in the book?" Elena asked.

"I know it's a cliché, but I love Jay Gatsby."

"I love him too!" They both laugh. "All of my other friends just like Daisy."

"What?! How can they like her?! She's such a bitch in disguise."

"I know right. Talk about appearances being deceiving." Elena said.

"Every time I read the book, all I could think about was how Daisy was just using him and when it all came down to the choice on whether or not she would want to be with him, she just bailed on him."

"Ugh, I really hate her. Poor Nick though."

"Yeah."

"You know what; you seem like a really cool person. Maybe we could like hang out sometime or go shopping." Elena suggested.

Being the polite person that Bonnie was raised to be, she said, "Sure."

"Ok, I'm going to give you my number." Elena said and they exchanged numbers. "Hey there is this party tonight."

"No, I can't."

"Please, Bonnie. I need a hot date and you just happen to make the list."

If Elena were a boy then Bonnie would've blushed, but she didn't. Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced once the door and revealed her raven haired teacher. He looked pleased to see all of them.

"I know you all don't want to be here and neither do I. So since we're all going to spend an hour and a half with each other, you will all write me a thousand word essay on why you were in here and why you won't do it again. I'll be checking for sentence structures and grammar." They all groaned and he smiled. "If I were you then I would get writing that long essay."

Mr. Salvatore sat down in the chair while Bonnie took out pieces of paper and a pen. She felt his eyes on her as she was writing the second paragraph of her essay and she looked up. Their eyes locked and Bonnie tensed in her seat then shifted as she averted her eyes. She uncrossed her legs and bit her lip as she continued to keep writing furiously. Bonnie could literally feel those cold electric blue eyes of Mr. Salvatore eyeing her. It was…well, the teenager didn't know how to explain it, but it was intense.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a bell rang and Mr. Salvatore drawled out, "Time's up."

As Bonnie put her things away, Elena asked, "Please, Bonnie, come with me to the party?"

Bonnie laughed softly. "Alright. Alright. I'll go."

"Yay! I cannot wait for them to meet you."

"Is Caroline Forbes going to be there?" Bonnie nearly groaned.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her."

"She's been nothing, but a bitch to me, no offense."

"None taken. Believe me, Caroline and I are childhood friends and I know how she is with first impressions that involve other girls."

"That's comforting," Bonnie said sarcastically. "Why were you even in here?"

"I, um, got caught making out with my boyfriend while skipping class. His name is Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Is he related to a certain teacher who we all hate," Bonnie asked in a whisper tone.

Elena nodded slowly and whispered, "Yeah, he is. He's still a major dick with Stefan."

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head. "Fine. I'll give her a chance."

"I promise. I'll owe you by taking you out for a day of shopping."

Bonnie shook her head. "No. its fine. You don't-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Bonnie." Elena said as they walked up to the desk to hand in their essays.

Bonnie rolled her eye playfully. "I'll have to think about it, Elena."

"Fine." Elena said then handed her essay to Mr. Salvatore.

Bonnie laughed and handed hers in as well. They were walking down the hall, laughing as Elena was telling childhood stories about how crazy her little brother, Jeremy was. Saying about how he used to just throw snow balls at her when she wasn't listening or when she talking too much. Her brother seemed very funny to Bonnie.

"Miss Bennet." A voice called from behind them.

Bonnie and Elena looked behind to see Mr. Salvatore standing in the middle of the hall across the classroom. Bonnie looked at Elena and said, "I'll be fine."

"Text me."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes and Bonnie hesitantly walked up to Mr. Salvatore, the hallways were bare and quiet. He smiled amusingly at her and said, "You forgot something."

He handed her "The Great Gatsby" book and she said, "Oh, thank you so much. I can't believe I almost forgot it. I would've gone crazy looking for it."

She moved to grab the book, but suddenly he moved it out of her reach saying as he eyed her, "What's your favorite part?"

She couldn't help, but smile softly at him and briefly look down at her feet before saying, "The green light…what's yours?"

"When Gatsby dies."

Her smile dropped and she quickly took her book from him, not looking at him in the eyes. Bonnie stuffed the book inside of her bag and quickly turned away, walking away from her raven haired teacher. She was just walking down the steps when her teacher was walking down the steps too, caching up with her.

"What's wrong, Miss Bennet," he asked.

"Nothing." She stuttered. "I just really need to get home. I have a party to get to."

"Oh, yes, I heard. I hope you aren't going to be drinking alcohol."

She almost laughed at his stern tone. "Figures your brother would tell you."

"Well, of course since it's at my home."

Bonnie stopped walking and looked at him. "Oh, I'm…I won't go then if its your home. I-I…"

"Miss Bennet, it is strange, I'll admit that, but it's not my house anymore."

She nodded and walked down the sidewalk with Mr. Salvatore walking right next to her. It turns out that their cars were right next to each other. His black Porsche made her car look like crap, but Bonnie did not care. Mr. Salvatore's face scrunched up as he examined her car, "You drive that death trap?"

She scowled. "Glinda is not a death trap."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she is not."

He laughed and smirked. "Are you really going to argue with me on this? I'm your teacher."

"Its after school and we're technically not on school grounds so you're not my teacher." Bonnie quipped.

He smirked and came closer to her. "If we're being technical as you put it, about this then since I am not your teacher, I really want to do something that I have been meaning to do for a while to you."

"What is it," Bonnie asked curiously.

"Go up the stairs, turn left, and go to the third room." He said then went inside of his car and drove away.

Bonnie let out a breath and her hands fiddled with the strap on her bag nervously. _Oh god…what is going on with me? Why would I say that to him? My God, he's my freaking teacher! Oh god, oh god, oh god…he must be the devil. _

_I just know it._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are awesome especially for how many reviewed the first chapter! So I really hoped you all liked this chapter and the book references. More characters will obviously come in the next chapter along with the party at the Salvatore Penthouse. It's no going to be a mansion well, Damon's home is the Boarding house and Stefan is a Penthouse. Again, I hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	3. How The Upper East Siders Party

After her little encounter with Mr. Salvatore, Bonnie sped home and did her homework like the good A plus student she was, well her only bad grade was in Mr. Salvatore's class and she has a C in there which wouldn't do her good if she wanted to get into Yale. She couldn't decide on whether or not she even wanted to go to the party mostly because of what he had said. If Bonnie went, she knew that she would be definitely playing with fire. _A very dangerous and hot fire._

She shouldn't go because she has to finish her essay on "The Crucible" for Mr. Salvatore's class which was due tomorrow. She also had her history project for Mr. Saltzman to do on Friday. _Yup, that's it…I can't go._ Bonnie nodded her head firmly at the thought.

Her door bell rang and a hard knock was heard at the door. Bonnie had a questionable look on her face as she walked to the door. She opened the door and saw that no one was there. Weird… She looked down and saw a long light yellow rectangular box on her doormat, tied with a fat silk crimson bow. It was addressed to her and Bonnie bent down to pick it up. She brought it inside and hesitantly untied the neatly tied bow. Bonnie opened the box and removed the white tissue paper. Bonnie gaped at the short black halter dress. She picked up the card and it said,

_**Here's something to look forward to wear. I hope you will come.**_

_**-Elena**_

Bonnie didn't like accepting gifts especially when it wasn't her birthday or Christmas. Now she had to go for Elena, her new made friend. She decided that it was best to accept the gift. Bonnie held up the black number and saw that it was an elegant yet playful halter dress tied by two strings connecting them. She looked at the time and saw that she had only thirty minutes to get ready before she had to leave for the party.

_No, I can't go…I have to do my homework. I can't afford to miss any school days if I want to get into Yale. It's my dream school that I have been dying to get into. If I skip out on the essay then I will for sure get a firm C, fail the class, fail the essay, get kicked out of private school, and then Yale will be gone. Nope, I just can't do it…nope. Nada. _

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the dress. She tapped her foot impatiently against the wooden floors, trying to get her curiosity to not go any further. If Bonnie went then this would be her first high school party…and she was very curious as to why Mr. Salvatore had directed her to go to that room while at the party. If she went, she would be ok because her dad would never know because he was on a business trip for a couple of days since he was apart of some council or something, Bonnie never knew which. Bonnie closed her eyes in frustration then looked over her shoulder at the dress. _Shit._

Bonnie quickly took off her clothes and slipped on the dress that was tight around her waist and flowing below. She was forced to wear no bra because of the dress and how much skin it showed, but the fabric did not show her nipples like she had thought. Bonnie let her hair down in soft waves going down her back. She wore black flats and then grabbed her purse with her phone, keys, and wallet inside of them.

_I'm really going to regret this._

* * *

Bonnie went into the elevator and pressed the _**P**_ button, obviously it stood for Penthouse. She waited patiently as the room went up. She gripped the railings near by and counted backwards because she really hated elevators. She would've taken the stairs, but she was already late enough as it is so she had to face her internal fear and go on the damn thing.

She gulped as she heard the ding of the elevator. _Here we go_, she thought as the golden doors opened. Immediately she was shocked at the sight before her. She walked inside of the penthouse and felt shy. She glanced around and saw that the couches had many couples who practically eating each others' faces off or they were lounging on the couch drunk with a glass in their hand. The only colors in the penthouse were a dark purple and green. Purple from the counter of the bar and green from the lights above every one as they danced. You could smell the alcohol in the room though after a few minutes, you got used to it. Every girl seemed to be wearing designer clothes and some of the boys did too. People were laughing as they played pool or strip poker. Some of the teenagers were exchanging drugs in the corners of the room blocked by the crowds of people. Some had the doors creaked opened and Bonnie saw them doing cocaine on a glass table and getting high which was probably not the best combination along with alcohol.

It was like a party for the rich and beautiful or something.

Bonnie looked beside her and noticed the stairs, Mr. Salvatore's words repeating in her mind over and over again. Bonnie couldn't ponder for much longer because Elena had called her, waving her hand at her, calling her over. Bonnie smiled at her and walked through the crowd to her. Elena hugged Bonnie and said, "Oh my God, you made it!"

"Hey."

"Bonnie, I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but take my shoes in my bag upstairs." Elena said.

"Excuse me?"

"If Caroline sees flats, she'll freak out. Luckily I brought an extra pair of shoes and they're the cutest black platform pumps you will ever see."

"Elena-"

"Please, come one. It'll really make you look even hotter, Bonnie. Tonight, you are going to flaunt what your mom and dad gave you." Elena urged.

Bonnie sighed, shaking her head. "Fine."

Elena laughed and hugged Bonnie, who returned the hug. "See this is why I can't leave you alone for a second because you go and find someone else." Someone joked from behind.

The girls laughed and Bonnie concluded that this was Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend because he gave her a long kiss on the lips when he gently pulled her away from Bonnie. She realized that she had the handsome teenager for her history and math class. After they broke apart, Stefan smiled warmly at Bonnie and said, "Hey, you must be Bonnie. I'm Stefan."

"Hi," she replied as they shook hands. "Elena told me about you."

He chuckled. "I hope its good things."

Elena playfully hit his arm. "I would never say anything bad about you. Besides there is nothing bad to say about you."

He smiled and pecked her cheek. Bonnie chuckled and said, "Ah, so you're the good brother then."

Stefan shrugged and tried to say, "Damon…he's…he's not that bad."

"You're brother's been such an ass to Bonnie, Stefan."

Stefan frowned and looked briefly at his girlfriend then at Bonnie, eyeing her curiously as he asked, "Has been hard on you?"

Bonnie tensed and nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, kind of."

"Not kind of, Bonnie. Today in fact, he gave her detention for reading ahead. Who does that kind of shit?!" Elena told Stefan.

"You're just fresh meat. Don't worry once he gets used to you, he'll get over it," Stefan reassured her. "My older brother's a completed person. Speaking of complications, I need to show you something, Elena."

Stefan suddenly threw Elena over his shoulder as she giggled and started to walk away from her. Elena's eyes widened and she called to Bonnie, "Ok, so go upstairs, turn left, and go the third room!"

Bonnie shook her head furiously. "Wait, what?! Elena! Elena!"

Unfortunately, the girl and her boyfriend had already disappeared into the crowd. Bonnie groaned and did as Elena told her too. She found it suspicious that they both said the exact room to go in. Bonnie walked the empty hall which had obviously been closed off to the others, but her. There were so many expensive paintings, artifacts, and vases. She stopped at the third large cherry wood door and turned the golden handle.

"Hello?" she asked, but there was no reply.

Bonnie let out a breath of relief as she walked inside of the room, leaving the door cracked opened a little bit. She slightly gasped at the large bedroom. It was wooden all over; it had a sort of modern elegance to it. There was an awfully large bed with wooden bed posts that she was sure that you could fit a whole volleyball team on there. The bed was facing the bathroom and Bonnie thought that whoever slept in here was probably a pervert who liked to look at whoever was taking a shower or going to the bathroom. The bathroom was slightly different than the bedroom, not having any wood in there. It was still a modern elegance that almost made Bonnie envious of it.

There was a flat screen TV over a large fireplace. A Persian rug under the bed and beside the bed, there was a pile of stacked books, clearly old. It was a truly beautiful room. Bonnie found the black platform pumps in the closet after some snooping around the stranger's bedroom. She smiled and picked them up, going to the chair. She sat down and removed her flats, looking down as she slipped on the pumps.

The door closed and Bonnie's head whipped up. She tensed as she saw Mr. Salvatore standing in front of the now closed door. "I see you found my bedroom."

"Y-Your bedroom?"

"Well, old bedroom," he said as he walked closer to her.

Bonnie stood up, but the heels did nothing for her shortness because he still seemed to be taller than her. "I didn't know it was yours until you said so."

"I'm glad you decided to come up here."

"I didn't come up here for you, Mr. Salvatore." She said softly.

He blinked, a brief look of shock passed over his face for a moment. Bonnie felt his cold yet warm hand put a piece of her hair behind her. She felt herself lean into his touch and then her eyes flicked closed then they shot open. She quickly moved away from him and went to the window, looking out the window.

What in the name of God was she even doing? He was her teacher and this was highly inappropriate for the both of them. He could lose his job; she would lose Yale, and get expelled from the school. Bonnie could never let that happen to someone. That would be the most selfish thing…but yet there was this pull to him. Somehow Bonnie knew that if there was a pull then there must've been a push.

"Damon," he whispered in her ear. "You can call me Damon, Bonnie."

"Damon," she said softly, testing the name out on her tongue.

"Say it again," he commanded softly as he gently kissed below her ear as his hands were placed on her waist.

She gulped nervously. "Damon."

He moved her body closer to hers and she felt the hard muscle of his entire body on her back. He turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. At first, Bonnie did not respond and was struck dumb, but then as he held her close to him…she started to move her lips with his. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth hesitantly and his experienced tongue entered her mouth greedily.

His hands suddenly gripped her ass cheeks and she held in the moan in her throat. Her hands went to his chest to push him away, but she found them holding the collar of his black shirt, pulling him closer. His hands went under her skirt to grip her bare ass cheeks. "Bonnie," he moaned so softly that even she did not hear it.

Bonnie put her hands in his hair to grip it then she quickly pulled away. Her lips were red and swollen from his attack on her lips. She licked her lips and her chest heaved up and down. "This is wrong, Mr. - I mean Damon. I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"Why not? Who cares what others think?"

She pulled away and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm trying to get into Yale. I can't have this over my head. I need to focus on myself and my almost perfect GPA."

"I can't…" he sighed in frustration. "I can't stop thinking about you, Bonnie Bennet."

"I'm your student."

"It's after school, and we're not on school grounds anymore. You're not my student."

"You're my teacher regardless."

"I don't care," he snapped softly. "I want you. And I have wanted you ever since you walked into my classroom in that schoolgirl uniform. I think about not just kissing you or about being buried deep inside of you as you moan my name over and over again, I think about so much more than that. I can see us having date nights with each other, staring into the freaking ceiling with each other after a hot night of passionate sex, and I think about us, holding hands while walking down the street. I want to be with you."

"You're infatuated," Bonnie brushed off. "That's all that it is. It will go away once you get used to me. I'm just fresh meat."

Bonnie turned and walked out of the room, holding her purse in her hand. She suddenly didn't feel like she belonged her or something like she was not supposed to be there or something. So Bonnie walked down the stairs and went straight for the door. She quickly went down the stairs, knowing that he probably thought that she was taking the elevator. She made her way to the lobby and she walked out of the hotel and walked down the street. She pulled her keys out of her purse and opened her car. She turned on the ignition and saw Damon stride out of the hotel, a determined look on his gorgeous face.

She averted her eyes and drove away. _Shit. I'm in trouble. Damn these upper east siders._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU ALL REALLY LIKE THIS STORY! So Bamon kissed finally. I want to say that it doesn't mean anything, but it kind of does. Bonnie is in denial while Damon wants more from her than she's willing to give so that is going to cause some friction between the two. What Damon doesn't understand is that Bonnie has more to lose than he does because he's one of the rich kids. Bonnie is very…well because of the situation with her mother, Bonnie is very distrusting of people and doesn't like to show her feelings that much because of her family which will be explained to someone very surprising actually.**

**I'm not sure where I'm going with this story and with Damon and the rest of the families because I'm honestly just making this up as I write and I really hope you all like it when we come down to that part. I want to make their stories unique in a way that makes you think, "Oh, so that explains why they are the way they are." I'm sorry because I did promise more of the TVD characters, but I didn't feel like they fitted into this chapter except for Stefan because now he's kind of curious yet suspicious of them, but not enough to where he would question the subject. I hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time… **


	4. All The Boys Love Bonnie Bennet

Bonnie's pencil tapped against the textbook pages of her history book. It was the annoying way of how someone would tap their pencil or pen. You want to know how she knew that it was annoying, well, Klaus intakes a sharp breath, looks at her for a brief moment then purses his lips as he goes back to checking the books into the computer.

He let out a breath and asked Bonnie, who was sitting across from him at the desk, "What is it, love? What has your feathers ruffled?"

"What?" Bonnie said as she looked up from her books.

Klaus smiled. "What has you in a pickle?"

Bonnie cracked a smile and then chuckled. "Oh, nothing really."

"Is it a boy who fancies you?"

Bonnie scoffed lightly. "Yeah right."

"Oh, come on now, love. You're a very beautiful girl. Who wouldn't fancy you? Why I'm surprised that you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"That you…well, I may have been eavesdropping on a conversation or two."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Who?"

He gave her a secretive smirk then said, "Well, I was putting the books away and I was very surprised to find that there was a couple of students in here. Jeremy Gillbert, Ben something, Jaime something, and my little brother Kol."

"I thought you said that no one comes in here because they're all snotty little bastards."

Klaus kept that smirk on his face as he replied, "Believe I still do think that and I was too surprised. You seem to be the topic of everyone's conversation."

Bonnie shrugged and seemed unaffected by it. "I'm just fresh meat that they want to pick on."

"Yes, those nasty little vultures."

Bonnie laughed. "I'm not surprised that your brother was here. He's been trying to get me to go out with him for a while now."

"Poor young chap doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants."

Bonnie laughed. "I don't really care what they think. Let them talk. I'm probably never going to see them again so why should I care what they think."

"Lions do not concern themselves with the opinions of sheeps." Klaus continued, "And you, my dear, are definitely a lion, not a sheep."

Bonnie nodded firmly. "Hell yeah. I'm going to go get some books from the second story, okay?"

Klaus nodded. "Sure. Make sure you put them back once you're done with them, love. It's a real nasty bitch to put them in alphabetical order."

Bonnie nodded and grabbed her ipod. She slipped in her earphones and clicked on her favorite song…"Smoke In Your Eyes" by The Platters. She was always relaxed by this song because her dad would always play it for her when she was just a baby so she was told. She always remembered a woman's voice singing the lyrics…Bonnie had always assumed that it was a cover, but her dad had confessed to her at the age of eleven that it was her mother's voice. Bonnie always felt connected somehow to the woman who abandoned her so long ago whenever the song was played.

Bonnie went up the curved stairs and deep into the rows and rows on bookcases. Her fingers grazed the leather binding of each of the books as the song was on repeat in her ears. Bonnie smiled as she found the book that she was looking for. She stood up on her tippy toes and grabbed the book.

_The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe_

"Which is your favorite poem?" a smooth voice said behind her, breaking her music as well.

Her smile dropped and she turned around to face Mr. Salvatore. Her lips parted as they remembered the familiar taste of his mouth. Her mouth slightly watered when his tongue ghosted over hers just three days ago. She had avoided his eyes throughout the entire period, careful not to make it seem like she was uncomfortable. Careful not to dare cause attention to herself or Mr. Salvatore. But even as she ignored him, she could still feel the intensity of those cold electric blue eyes of him burning into her.

Bonnie tensed when she saw him standing at the end of the bookcases, all in black. "Um, Annabel Lee. Yours?"

He was silent for a moment. "'Ligeia' and 'Alone'."

"Those are such sad poems."

"Yes, but I can relate to them both. Aren't poems for that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe in some cases, but not the way you put it."

He came closer to her and she continued, "Poems are for expressing one's true feelings in my opinion. To just let go and forget who you are and what your life was. Go inside a whole new world and truly just express yourself in a way that no one could ever understand you."

"My passions from a common spring; from the same source I have not taken," He said as he slowly leaned down, never taking his eyes off of hers, "My sorrow I could not awaken, my heart to joy at the same tone; and all I loved, I loved alone."

She could feel his hot breath on her lips as she hugged the book tightly to her chest when he was invading her personal space. "I-I don't think that we should see each other anymore, Mr. Salvatore."

"I know."

"If you know then why are you still here?" she asked meekly. "I don't want you here. Where's Klaus and Rebekah?"

"They stepped out for lunch, won't be back for at least thirty minutes."

"Please leave. God, you're so much older than me."

"What's a nine year difference got to do with anything?"

"Um, let's see, I'm a freaking minor and you're an adult."

"You are hardly a child. You act more mature than your entire class."

"I don't care. It's called statutory rape."

"Excuse my French, but we're not fucking each other are we? No, I didn't think so."

"Then you have a chance. I'm jail bait."

"I _really_ want to take you up against the wall, kiss every square inch of your body, and let the whole fucking school hear you scream in pleasure, wishing that they were us."

She gulped and she felt her panties wet. "I'm a virgin…it can't be with…it just can't!"

"I'm glad that you're pure because now I know that I will be the only who has been inside of you."

Bonnie had no more excuses for him and the only word that came out of her cupid's bow mouth was, "God…"

"It's Damon actually. How many times am I going to have to keep telling you that, Bonnie?"

He crashed his lips onto hers passionately. Bonnie responded immediately, her body recognizing that familiar pull and heat from another human being. She moaned softly in his mouth as he pushed his body into hers and one of his hands gripped her ass. Some of the books fell onto the ground including the one that she was holding when he pushed his body into hers. Their bodies seemed to mold together in some sort of puzzle piece. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist getting caught up in the moment and not thinking rationally about any of this.

She hadn't even noticed when his hand went up her thigh and started to take off her panties. She froze and pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Just something for later…to help with the lonely nights."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm going to be very blunt and crude about this. I'm going to…I'm going to jack off to your wet panties."

"Huh?"

"Shall I repeat?"

"No, but…why would you-"

He licked his lips and looked at her amusingly. "Look down, Bonnie and see what you've done to me."

Bonnie looked down and gulped as she saw the huge bugle in his pants. She didn't fight him as he continued to pull off her white lace panties. He set her down and knelled down as he continued to pull down the panties. Bonnie's hand flew to her private parts to cover them. He chuckled and forced himself not to look at her pussy since it was right in his face. He wanted her to come to him because she wanted to. Because she wanted him. Damon would never force Bonnie into something like that especially when she clearly wasn't ready for him…yet.

She slipped out of them and he put them in his pant pocket as he picked up the books. He put them away exactly as they were before and handed Bonnie her book. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips that Bonnie almost melted by how sensual and intimate the kiss seemed. He ended the kiss and Bonnie looked in his eyes. She froze as she saw what scared her most right now about him.

She saw the truth.

Bonnie watched him walk away from her, her eyes wide and cautious.

_She's such a strange yet beautiful creature_, Damon thought, _she's nothing like Katherine._ Damon felt himself smile at the thought. _She's not some whore…she's pure._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT! Thank you all again. You guys are so awesome. I'm glad that you guys really like this story. I'm still trying to find ways to bring the TVD characters into the story and what part they will play. Some will come next chapter that I think you all will like. Spoiler: One of them is a certain drinking buddy.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	5. I Know What Boys Like

"Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned around in her desk and smiled at Ben, who always sat behind her in English class. "Hi, Ben."

"I meant to ask you this a while ago, but I got kind of nervous."

"You shouldn't feel nervous around me."

"I usually don't get nervous around pretty girls, but with beautiful girls, I just can't help it."

"How many times have you used that line on girls?" she teased.

He chuckled. "At least twice."

"Oh, really," she laughed.

He held his hands up in defense. "I swear. Anyways, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow…you know for a date."

"Are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am."

She thought about it for a moment then smiled softly. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, I'll pick you at seven."

"Cool. I'll text you." She said then turned back around and her smile fell as she saw Mr. Salvatore's icy eyes burn into her. She averted her eyes quickly back to the textbook and begged God to somehow make time go a hell of a lot than it was already.

The bell rang loudly causing Bonnie to jump a little and she quickly molded herself into the crowd of students that left the classroom. Bonnie didn't really know what she was even doing with her teacher. He was her teacher. Period. End of story. That should be it, no excuses. She wanted to have a normal relationship and the only reason why she even agreed to going on a date with Ben was because she wanted to just forget her electric blue eyed teacher. Bonnie wondered if he still kept her panties in his pocket like he did in the library. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about her teacher's lips and the way they slowly-

_No! Bonnie, stop it! For god's sake, HE'S YOUR TEACHER! It can never be anything more than that. You know it will only destroy the both of your lives_

Bonnie was walking down the hallway when everything went in slow motion as she saw Mr. Salvatore walk down the same hallway, their eyes locked and it seemed like they were the only two people there in that hallway. It reminded Bonnie of that scene in Pride & Prejudice when they were dancing at the ball. _He's Mr. Darcy and I'm Elizabeth. Romeo and Juliet. Dracula and Mina.__Scarlet and Rhett. Gideon and Eva. Christian and Ana. We're like the classic forbidden love story with an either tragic or happy ending. He's older than me. He's more mysterious than me. You could just look in those eyes and know that he has a dark past. _

_I should google him tonight. _

Bonnie was the first to look away and decided to ignore him. It had only been two days since what happened in the library. She could feel the intensity from his eyes still having an effect on her. Bonnie quickly walked to her second period class- History. She went inside of the classroom and sat down in her seat. The day seemed to pass her by very quickly and it all seemed like a blur to her.

The bell rang loudly causing Bonnie to jump and she quickly put her things away into her bag. Bonnie was glad that she made it through the entire day without seeing her teacher because if she did then she would surely give in. She grabbed her books and went to Glinda. She opened the passenger door and dropped her books in the backseat. She parked her car behind the school because it was a faster way to get to her first period.

Bonnie turned around and gasped as she saw Mr. Salvatore standing there. He smirked at her and walked up to her, moving a piece of her hair from her face and behind her ear. "You've been avoiding me."

Bonnie felt the hairs on her body stand on end as she basked in his touch. She couldn't keep denying everything that she was feeling right now, whether it was sexual or not. _Fuck it._ "I may have been."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. Her raven haired teacher's hands gripped her behind and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around arms around his neck. He pulled back and whispered, "You taste so good, Bonnie."

She inhaled a sharp breath and her hands formed into tiny fists as they fisted his crisp white shirt into her hands. He backed her into her car then his hand went up her thigh. Bonnie's hand went to his and she said, "You already have one pair which by the way I need back."

He raised an eyebrow at her and then dug the white panties out of his pocket and held them up. "You mean these?"

She widened her eyes in alarm and reached quickly for them. Bonnie blushed and looked away saying, "Give them back. This is so embarrassing. Please, Damon."

He nuzzled into her neck. "I love when you beg. I love it even more when you say my name."

"What do you want from me?"

"You don't know," he chuckled. "God, only if you've seen the way all of the male population looks at you. They undress you with their eyes, Bonnie. I'm a very possessive man and I don't take lightly to when people think they can touch my things."

"I'm not yours though, Damon."

"Maybe not now, but I will make you mine." He told her. Then his hand went to her hair and put his hand through it then tilts her head back. "Open your mouth."

She hesitated in opening her mouth. He leaned forward and consumed her mouth as he said breathlessly, "Open it…"

Their tongues twirled around each other as their arms around each other. His tongue was so possessive with hers to the point of suffocation, but instead of it frightening her, it aroused her. Her hands fisted in his raven silky hair. He moaned softly into her mouth, she could feel the vibration from it. He suddenly lifted her up onto the hood of the car. Bonnie shivered from the cold surface of the hood on her behind. Her legs spread open and he stood between them. His hand fisted in her hair, grabbing a large fistful of her hair and pushed her mouth more into his.

"Come…over…tonight," he said between their breathless kisses.

"I…can't."

He pulled back as she leaned in for another kiss. "Why?"

"I, uh…I have to do things."

"Like what?"

"Spend time with my dad. The only time we have together is dinner and I'm never going to give that up."

"Then tomorrow," he said. His lips found her neck and nibbled on her pulse. Her chest felt heavy. "Tomorrow night."

"I have a date."

His entire body froze and his head slowly came up from her neck, eyes cold and distant. "Who?" he growled lowly.

"You don't know him." She said. "Please move."

"Who?"

"I asked you to move."

"Who?!"

"I said move!"

"Not until you tell me who, Bonnie?!"

"You think I'm that stupid," she snapped angrily. "Naïve! I'm not! If I tell you then you're going to do something stupid! Now move back! Goddamn it!"

She pushed him away and went inside of her car. She quickly glanced at him then drove away. Her knuckles turned white as they gripped the steering wheel. _Who the fuck does he think he is?! He has no right to ask me those types of things! God, what is the matter with him. If I don't stop now then who knows what will happen in a couple of months? If I don't then I know that I will be in more deep shit than I am in now. Just ignore him and he'll go away…or he'll never go away and he'll just keep on being persistent and possessive._

Her car swerved from the other car who kept on honking at her. Bonnie had to keep her eyes and mind on the road since she had just almost crashed into another drove to the side of the road and turned her car off. She sighed and put her forehead on the steering wheel causing her car to honk. _Why me?_

* * *

"So Bonnie, how was school today?" her dad asked.

Bonnie chewed on her broccoli as memories of Mr. Salvatore came rushing into her mind. She held in the immense blush that was forcing itself onto her face. "It was good."

"Good. Any homework?"

"None that I haven't already finished ahead of time." Bonnie replied.

Her father smiled proudly and slid his glasses more up his nose. "I am so proud of you, Bonnie. You know these days, teenagers are just slacking off. They think that since there are more choices when you're older that they can just procrastinate on it until the last minute. They're starting to depend on things that aren't realistic for them anymore. They think that since they are more fortunate than others that they do whatever they like. They depend too much on their appearance on the outside and not the inside which is their mind. Being wealthy or lucky will not get you anywhere in life. Maybe it may get you somewhere, but not anywhere you want to be. You have to work for it. The time is now to get things done. Not tomorrow or in an hour…now. Do you understand what I'm saying Bonnie?"

"Yes, father."

"Good." Her dad smiled at her warmly then said, "I want you to know how much you mean to mean, Bonnie. I know I'm not home most of the time-"

"Dad, you don't need to ever explain yourself to me. I know. You have work and it's important which is why I have never questioned you about it. I know that you love me."

"You're right, kid, I do love you."

After dinner, Bonnie went upstairs and straight to bed, her eyelids feeling heavy. Bonnie laid there in her canopy bed as she stared up into the ceiling that had glow in the dark stars on them. When she was a little girl, her father had put them up on her ceiling and told her that if she couldn't sleep then to count each of the stars until she did. She would every time. So ever since then Bonnie would put them up on the ceilings of her bedroom and count them.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…nine, ten, eleven…twelve…thirteen…" Bonnie whispered as her heavy eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.

* * *

Bonnie leaned over the desk as she picked up her notepad.

"Bonnie, table 5!" Matt called.

She gave him a thumbs up from behind. She was honestly too tired and lazy to argue with Matt about it being her time to clock out. She knew that it was hard for Matt since he practically had to pay for himself since his mother and sister were always gone with some stranger or to parties. She jumped off of the desk, realizing that this was her last table for the night then she would be done and able to go home to her very comfy bed. Bonnie retied the black apron around her waist and she turned around. She froze as she saw Mr. Salvatore sitting in table 5.

He was looking at the menu and oblivious to her wide and fearful eyes. She slowly walked over to his table and his head came up. He broke out into a bright smile that almost broke the control Bonnie had over her arousal for her raven haired teacher. "Bonnie."

"Mr. Salvatore, what can I get you?"

"A bottle of Whiskey. Two glasses."

"Right away."

Bonnie walked over to the bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She put the two glasses on the table and the bottle. Just as she turned, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He suddenly pulled her down to the booth. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. Bonnie looked over at it in her hand. He downed down his drink and then Bonnie did the same thing. Her face twisted at the tangy taste that burned in her mouth. Her teacher smirked at her.

"Another?"

_The ultimate question,_ she thought, _he's asking me if I want him or not? If I'm willing…he wants me to be his._

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAY OVER DO UPDATE! Next chapter will be promising so I hope that the relationship between Bamon isn't quick or anything. I do try to make that kind of relationship go as long as I can, but sometimes, it just doesn't work because I'm too excited to get to the real shit stories between these two. I know I have been saying that more of the TVD characters will be added and they will, but first these two have to be together. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time… **


	6. Every Man's Wet Dream

_What the fuck is seriously wrong with me?_

Bonnie giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder. She only had two drinks…really strong drinks, but she thought that they would've been enough for her not to be able to get drunk. Bonnie looked up at her raven haired teacher and bit her lip. His hand gripped her chin and forced her to release her lip. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion at him.

"When you bite that lip of yours, it only makes me want you even more. I won't be able to control myself if you bite it again." He warned.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Then don't."

He chuckled softly and replied, "I will not. Not when you're drunk off your ass, Miss Bennet."

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore," she said playfully. "You do know you're way into a girl's heart."

"I try my best," he said as he shrugged. He leaned his head against the wooden headboard of the private booth away from prying eyes. "Though it's hard with you, Bonnie. I really have to work for you. I've never felt like this way for anyone. I never did what I did for a student, Bonnie. You are my first."

"You mean you never had a pretty girl over that desk of yours?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but no, I haven't. I really want to with you though, but more."

She sighed and leaned her head against the headboard as well. "What's with you and wanting more? All I here from you is the word, 'more'. Have you learned no other word besides 'more'."

"That's the only way I can describe my feelings for you. How would you describe yours?"

She shook her head suddenly becoming sober. "Confused. Wanting. Passionate." She turned her head to him and continued as they both leaned closer, "Hot. Consuming. Fearful."

"Bonnie…"

She crashed her lips onto his and moved onto his lap. She straddled his thighs as one hand was on shoulder and the other was in his raven hair, tugging at the strands. Damon suddenly lifted them up and put her on the table, moving everything aside to the ground. His lips were now attacking her neck when she breathed, "Someone will see."

"Then let them see us, Bonnie. Wish that they were us right now. Yearn that they have something dirty and hot like us." He licked her neck and Bonnie moaned at the softness of his experience tongue. "Besides, think of the thrill you'll when they walk by and see you in your state; hot and bothered."

"I thought you were a possessive man and that you don't take lightly when people touch your things." Bonnie mocked breathlessly.

"That's all still true. I want to show everyone that you are mine. Always."

"Damon," she moaned as his hands slid gracefully down her back and to her thighs as he parted them further. He unbuttoned her black shorts and slid them down her legs and off of her. He smirked mischievously at her as he kissed down her body and then sat down on the seat so that he was face to pussy now. Bonnie blushed and averted her eyes elsewhere. For some reason the whole entire place was very empty and she got a weird feeling from it that didn't make her feel safe at all.

Bonnie opened her mouth to ask him about it, but once his tongue and mouth made contact with her wet core, her body arched and she threw her head back as she gasped in pleasure.

Bonnie shot up in bed, sweat coating her entire body. Bonnie winced as she felt her head pounding painfully. She shook her head a little and rubbed her temples. She was very glad that the sunlight was being covered by black curtains. Bonnie knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she looked down and saw that she was still in her work clothes which were black shorts and a black V-neck with black converses. The dream was still clearly replaying through her mind because it seemed so very real to her.

She looked to the steel mirror end table and saw that there was aspirin and a tall slender glass of water. She gulped the pills and water down. She glanced around the very large room and saw that only sleek dark colors decorated the bedroom. Silk grey sheets covered the bed with black pillows. She had no shoes on and soft thin blood red blanket cover her legs. Bonnie threw the blanket over and stood up. She was hesitant at first then she decided that it would be a smart thing to snoop around. Bonnie's eyes widened as she picked up a black steel frame on a dresser in the corner.

It was a picture of Mr. Salvatore smiling as he held his degree up in front of Harvard and his arm was swung around a young and buck tooth Stefan who was smiling just as widely as well. They looked so happy in that moment, but Bonnie knew that appearances could be deceiving. She put down the frame and picked up another black one.

"That's my sister," a silky voice said from behind her.

She jumped as she turned around and to avoid having the picture fall and break, she instead held it to her chest. Bonnie gave her dark haired teacher a nervous smile as she looked at him. He was leaning against the door frame with his muscular arms crossed over his chest. He wore a grey collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, two buttons undone.

Bonnie had to force her eyes to keep them on the picture instead of admiring him. Damon was smiling with her as she out her hand on her hip, smiling as well and Bonnie looked at the pair closely noticing that they looked like they could be twins. His sister had pale skin and blue eyes with pure black long curls over her shoulders. She was tall-taller than Damon just by a little bit, she had long legs too. She had an elegant slender figure to her. She smiled at the picture and said, "She's very beautiful."

He nodded. "She was."

Bonnie's head shot up and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she asked, "Was?"

He pushed himself away from the doorway and walked over to her, the distance between them short. He looked down at the picture and said, "She died about two years ago. She was murdered."

"Did they ever catch the person responsible?" she asked softly.

He inhaled a sharp breath and took the picture from her hands. He set it back down in the same exact place and said, "No…no, they didn't. It's much more complicated than that."

Feeling awkward, Bonnie nodded and knew that by the way he looked and his body language that he it was very hard for him to talk about. She knew that he was the closest to her out of everyone he knew_. That would explain why he's so cold and distant most of the time. _

"I'm sorry…I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." She said then turned away, walking towards the windows.

"Who was it for you?"

She cleared her throat after hot tears were building in her eyes. "M-My Grams. I loved her more than anything. She was like a mother to me most of my life. It-It was hard when she, um-"

"It's alright," he said from behind her as she closed her eyes and a silent tear rolled down her face. "You don't have to tell me."

She nodded her head quickly and furiously wiped away the tear. She sniffed and then turned back around. "So how drunk was I?"

He chuckled. "Very drunk, but it's expected from someone so small."

She scoffed. "Ok, Mr. Big Guy, tell me what happened because I don't remember a thing."

"Well as you can see, I can actually hold my liquor. You wouldn't stop laughing though. You laughed at everything."

She sighed and said, "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. I liked it." He held her eyes for a moment then continued, "I decided that it would be best if I took you back to my place and take care of you, just in case if you vomited in your mouth and choked on it."

"Did I?"

"No, you were clean the whole night, Miss Bennet."

"Thanks for taking care of me. I really mean it."

He gave a soft laugh. "I like taking care of you. It gives me satisfaction."

"Why does it give you satisfaction?"

He stepped closer to her and now she realized how close their bodies were from each other. The wet dream that she had of him kept on constantly playing through her head over and over again. "Because then I know that no one else is touching you. I like having you all to myself."

"You're a very selfish man, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "What you call 'selfish', I call being an opportunist."

She scoffed. "That's still being selfish."

"Fine, I'm protective."

"You're possessive. A very dominant kind of person." She countered with slight attitude.

He chuckled and muttered, "God…the things I want to do to you."

Bonnie held in the desire that came rushing forth. She tensed and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I think that I should go now, Mr. Salvatore."

He nodded slowly, his intense electric blue eyes travelling down her face and to her lips. "Yeah, I think so before I may do something that you'll probably hate me for."

"Ok…y-yeah, that would be very bad."

"Bad…but never wrong," he said huskily then he kissed her lips softly. "I still jack off to your panties, Miss Bennet. Every time I'm alone. You make me hard…do I make you wet?"

He pulled her closer to his body as his hands gripped her ass cheeks. She held in the moan that erupted in her throat and she held her chin out. He smirked down at her when she glared at him. "I do make you wet and it frustrates you, doesn't it?"

He nuzzled his nose into her cheek then continued when she didn't respond, "Have you ever scratched that aching inch, Bonnie? It feels good when you do, but it won't be enough."

She pulled away from him and walked around him as she said, "I imagine not."

Bonnie quickly walked out of the room, ignoring how beautiful the penthouse was. She made her way for the front door and grabbed her shoes. She ran to the elevator that just opened, ignoring how her teacher was calling her name. She squeezed her way inside between the people just as the door closed. Bonnie let out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding in. She bent down and put on her shoes in the corner of the elevator.

She saw that the elevator had stopped on the bottom floor. She said her 'excuse me's to many people then rushed out of the elevator car. Bonnie practically ran to the entrance of the very expensive and elegant building.

"Miss Bennet!" an accented yet stern voice called after her when she was down the street.

She knew his voice by now to know that it wasn't him. She turned around to the driver and when she knew for sure that it wasn't him, she felt slight disappointment. Bonnie ignored the disappointment and asked, "Yes? Who are you?"

"Mr. Salvatore asked me to drive you home. He doesn't want you to walk especially when you're alone, Miss Bennet," the driver said.

She nodded and put a strand of hair behind her ear asking, "Fine. What's your name?"

He tipped his hat and smiled kindly at her, "Lorenzo, Miss Bennet."

"May I call you Enzo?"

"Only if you want to, Miss Bennet."

"Please, call me Bonnie," Bonnie said as she smiled softly at him.

He blushed slightly and bowed his head a little bit. "As you wish, Miss Bonnie."

She chuckled awkwardly because she never had this kind of…well, she never had this much luxury in her life before. It was very overwhelming for her to just even think about that she just nodded at Alaric again and he opened the car door to the sleek black limo for her. She thanked him and climbed inside of it. She looked at the bottle of various alcohols in the bar and then groaned as she realized that she had completely forgotten about her date with Ben tonight.

She was tempted to just cancel and stay in, but a little voice inside of her head told her not to. Bonnie looked out of the window as they drove through the sights of the Upper West Side then asked Enzo, "How long have you known Mr. Salvatore?"

"I've known him for a very long time."

"Are you two friends?"

He chuckled. "When we want to be…it depends on his mood and my day."

That made Bonnie laugh and she asked, "Do you drive just him or…"

"I sometimes drive the other Salvatore too, but most of the time it's always Damon."

"Does it get tiring?"

"No, not at all. I don't mind…most of the time anyways."

Bonnie was starting to like him already because she could tell that he was very loyal to the Salvatores, but mostly Damon. "If you don't mind me asking, but does he have any friends?"

"Ric-I mean Alaric Saltzman."

She glanced down at the bar and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Drinking buddies?"

Enzo looked at her through the rear view mirror, "Oh, you have no idea, Miss Bennet."

She nodded and the conversation ended there. He stopped the car at her home which was an apartment building just near Queens and the Upper West Side. She was right in the middle…literally. Bonnie thanked Enzo and climbed out of the car. She watched him drive away once she walked inside of the building. Bonnie suddenly wondered where her car was and quickly went down to the garage where most the tenets' cars were. She felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw hers there parked neatly.

_What the hell have I seriously gotten myself into?_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME SO KEEP IT UP! So sorry for the very late update, but I really had other stories in my head, but now I'm back and since it's my vacation time, I'll have plenty of time to write more for all of my stories. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	7. A Date To Remember

Bonnie froze and looked dumbfounded when she stepped out of the apartment building and saw the limo. _I fucking can't believe this! Seriously!_

She walked up to the limo and Enzo stepped out of it. He tipped his hat to her and said, "Miss Bonnie."

"Enzo. No offense, but might I ask why you're here?"

He smiled polite. "No offense taken, Miss Bonnie. Mr. Salvatore wants you to ride in the limo from now on to school and any other place."

"What about Damon? How's he going to get to places without you?" she asked curiously.

"Mr. Salvatore has many limos and cars. Where to, Miss Bonnie?"

"Uh, I'm actually going to this fancy restaurant with this…um, guy. It's on Fifth Avenue. A Chinese place." Bonnie answered hesitantly. She was wearing nude pumps and a vintage 1960's baby doll day dress with blue heart print and a pleated skirt with her hair down in beautiful waves down her back. She had a small gold heart necklace around her neck.

"I know what restaurant you're talking about, Miss Bonnie." Enzo opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

She felt the cool leather under her legs. It made her shiver when she crossed her legs because of what she was wearing underneath. She blushed as she thought about it…she just wanted to feel confident and sexy for the first time in her life. Underneath her dress, she wore a white balconette bra with a garter belt and stockings. Yes, she was wearing panties. Bonnie would never go out in public without panties unless she was forced to…

Enzo drove for only a few minutes when he finally said, "We're here."

She shook her head and brought her out of her thoughts. He opened the door for her and she stepped out of the limo. When Bonnie stepped into the restaurant, she already saw Ben at a table in the corner. She smiled and walked to the table. Ben stood up and kissed her on the cheek then pulled out her chair for her. He wore a white V-neck with dark blue jeans and a black belt. He looked so normal and not like a spoiled brat. But he did kind of have the douche bag face although she would never voice this observation aloud.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hey, so I ordered some drinks for us already. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "It's alright as long as I get to order our food then."

He chuckled and nodded. "That seems fair, but I swear that if I get food poisoning that I am going to kick your little ass, Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed and a blonde waitress came over to them. Bonnie ordered them some mushroom soup and fried rice. They talked and Bonnie felt her cheeks start to hurt from laughing so hard because of him. Ben's eyebrows knitted in confusion when he looked past her and said, "Hey is that…is that Mr. Salvatore?"

_Oh fuck me now! For fucks sake!_

Bonnie's face fell as she turned around and saw her teacher and his date who was a very beautiful redhead with short curly hair and pale skin walk towards their table. Bonnie envied her long legs and her tallness because she was so short. Ben smiled politely at them and so did Bonnie.

_I've come to the conclusion of three possible ways of us meeting them. The first one is that it was just a coincidence. The second one would be that he was having me followed. The third one is that Enzo told him…I think that it was the third one. What a little tattle-tale!_

Damon looked gorgeous as usual. With his messy black hair and intense blue eyes that were so consuming to look into. His black suit which he left two or three buttons undone on his black dress shirt. _Shit. He looks even better in a suit. He looks even hotter than me…and Ben…better than me and Ben put together. _

The redheaded woman had her arm looped with Damon's and she pushed back the surge of jealously that she felt when she saw that. They smiled at each other and Ben said, "Hey, Mr. Salvatore. I didn't know you guys come here too."

"Yeah, sometimes…" Damon turned his somewhat angry eyes to her. "But only when the time is important."

Ben smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to what was happening between her and their teacher. Bonnie gulped nervously and smiled, "Well, the food here is fantastic."

"I've been told the same thing. I'm Sage by the way."

"I'm Bonnie and that's Ben."

"Ben and Bonnie…your names sound cute together," Sage chuckled. "We should really get to our table and leave you kids alone on your date."

"Bye," Bonnie said, avoiding a certain pair of angry blue eyes and turned back to Ben.

She heard the sound of heels clicking away and Bonnie let out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding. Ben laughed and leaned over the table a little to whisper, "Oh my god, is it me or is it really weird seeing him not being a total jackass?"

They laughed and Bonnie couldn't hold in the smile that appeared on her face. Ben suddenly leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Bonnie kissed him back; she was still sort of tense from the encounter with the gorgeous and possessive man she knew as Mr. Salvatore. Bonnie made a promise to herself right then and there that until this date with Ben was over that she wouldn't think about or look at Damon Salvatore.

And Bonnie did keep her promise. In fact, after Ben paid for their dinner, she let him kiss her again. It felt good to know that she could get other guys to like her just for her. It was a very good and very confident feeling she had about her future. Bonnie forced her mind to not get ahead of herself before she got her hopes up and then after that would come disappointment for her.

They stood outside of the restaurant, the city buzzed beside them. Honks, sirens, and wind light in the background. Some of her hair got blown in her face and Ben pushed it out of the way, the pad of his thumb lightly sketching her cheekbone. Bonnie bit her lip and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ben. I had a really nice time," she said then pulled away and stepped into the limo. She looked at the clock on her phone and realized that it was almost 8:30. She knew that she had to be home by nine.

"Bonnie," Damon said…he sounded angry.

Bonnie looked up and shook her head. "What are you doing here? I just want to go home."

"Nice little show you put on from me," he said impassively.

She scoffed and said, "As if! I didn't even know that you were here. Watching me like a serious creeper."

"Well, since you didn't tell me who your date was? I had to take matters to-I'll admit was a bit extreme, but I had my reasons."

"Reasons?! What are your reasons?"

He was silent and she turned her head the other way since he was sitting across from her and behind Enzo. She watched outside and he said, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering if Enzo is really taking me home or not."

"He's not."

"Knew it," she muttered under her breath.

"You look very beautiful, Bonnie."

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore," she said sarcastically.

He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. Bonnie tensed a little and slightly scooted away from him. He smirked and put an arm around her waist and lifted her up and onto his lap. Bonnie struggled against him and said, "Let go of me."

"No."

"Let go of me."

"Not until you say my name."

She groaned and said, "Mr. Salva-"

"No," he snapped. "You know which one that I'm talking about."

She stopped and kept her mouth shut. She decided to give him the silent treatment. He laughed and she felt his chest rumble against her back. His strong arms were around her waist, holding her to him, keeping her in place. He gently moved her hair to the side leaving her neck bare. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. He nuzzled into her neck and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Bonnie felt his hand go to her thigh as he whispered in her ear, "Do you want me Bonnie?"

She gulped nervously and felt her body heat up. She turned her head to him. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Damon."

He chuckled and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back just as hard, her hand at the nape of his neck, gripping the hair.

"We're going to have so much fun together," he whispered and kissed her again, his tongue twirling around with hers.

Bonnie moaned and thought nervously, _why am I not scared? Why am I turned on by him?_

_Why do I want him when I could have someone as nice as Matt and not possessive like Ben was. Instead I'm attracted to him. I'm attracted to the danger and trouble he brings with him._

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND ARE SERIOUSLY AWESOME BECAUSE YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE! Sorry if this seems a little short, but the date with Ben was so boring so I decided to add a little Damon in there. I won't say anything about next chapter, but I'm going to take it slow for them because now that Bonnie admits to not only Damon, but herself that she wants him, she's definitely not going to jump into bed with him at the first light. She's still a virgin for god's sake! **

**I hoped you all liked it.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	8. Down And Dirty

Damon kissed Bonnie passionately as her legs opened when his hand went up her thigh. Bonnie pulled away and looked cautiously to where Enzo was behind the wall. Damon followed her gaze and mumbled against her neck, "Don't worry he won't be able to hear us."

Bonnie stifled a moan at the way his lips sucked on her pulse. His hand went to the zipper of her dress and agonizingly slowly pulled it down. His hands were surprisingly warm as they pulled the sides of her dress. Bonnie shivered at the coldness of the limo when he placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes as he lifted her up off his lap. He placed her on the seat and kneeled down in front of her.

He pulled the dress down her body and off of her, leaving her in only her underwear. Damon gave a soft chuckled at her lingerie and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you wearing…these kinds of clothes, Miss Bennet?"

Bonnie bit her lip nervously and attempted to close her legs, feeling uncomfortable at having her pussy right in front of his face. He wouldn't let her though instead he just put his hands on her thighs and kept them open. His expression was mixed with amusement and suspicion.

He tilted his head to the side. "Was it for your date?"

She shook her head. He sighed and looked down at her pussy. His finger started to very softly pet the fabric over her now hot core. Bonnie stifled the moan in her throat as she tried not to watch him, but the way he was looking at her and the way he touched her was so…so exotic and intense for her.

"Tell me," he commanded softly.

"I wanted to feel sexy." She said breathlessly.

His eyes shot up to hers and he took off his jacket, leaving him in only his crisp black button down shirt with only two buttons undone. He threw the jacket behind him and it landed in the backseat. Whenever he moved his arms, you could the muscle under the shirt. He shook his head in disbelief. "God…what I would give just to punish you right now."

"Punish me?"

He nodded slowly, his blue eyes never leaving hers. "Yes, punish you. Take you over my knee…tie you up…make you not able to come when you want to."

"Oh."

He only smiled and leaned forward hooked his thumbs under the band of her underwear and pulled them down her thighs then her legs, his fingers grazing her skin. Once they were off of her, he threw them behind him along with her dress and his jacket. He admired her. She was so beautiful and even her pubic hair was nicely trimmed. He noticed how neat she was and her pussy showed that to anyone who ever looked down there. The thought of someone else looking at her pussy or her in this way made him feel a sudden possessive over the caramel beauty.

She felt his hot breath on her pussy and she felt herself get even wetter than before.

"You're so wet," he said softly in amazement. "And you smell…"

He licked her and she moaned lowly. He licked his lips, tasting her juices. "Divine."

He dove into her and Bonnie jolted up in surprise as she gasped in pleasure. Damon hooked his arms around her thighs, keeping her in place. He thrashed his tongue all around her pussy as Bonnie's hands held onto the edge of the seats.

"Oh, Damon," she moaned softly.

Bonnie fell against the seat and her head went back as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She gripped his hair, breathing heavily. His tongue went on her button and that drive Bonnie crazier than before. His finger went inside of her and he moaned, "God, I can feel just how tight you are, Bonnie."

She moaned loudly as he added another finger and started to thrust into her. Bonnie bit her lip and gripped his hair tighter. "Oh, God…don't stop."

He kept his fingers instead of her, still thrusting into her and never slowing down as he placed wet kisses up her body and then to her cupid's bow mouth. His tongue twirled around hers and then he pulled back as he looked down at her breasts which now felt heavy and tender.

_What the hell is he doing to me? To my body? I've never gotten this hot over anything before…never this aroused._

Damon's hand grabbed her bra and ripped it off her body. Bonnie's eyes shot open and her mouth formed a protest before he crashed his lips onto her as his hand twisted her hardened nipple. The pain mixed in well with the pleasure he was giving her. Bonnie opened her mouth wider as she felt herself about to climax.

"Come for, baby. Do it." He ordered breathlessly.

Her heart pounded furiously against her chest and a coat of sweat came over her entire body. She cried out his name as she climaxed and she arched her back, her breasts as well.

Her chest heaved up and down as she sagged against the seat, the leather stuck to her hot and sweaty skin.

She opened her eyes and was surprised when she saw Damon watching her closely in awe. He slipped his fingers out of her and as he locked eyes with her, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them.

"I was right," he chuckled. "You do taste and smell divine."

Bonnie gave him a weak smile and she sat up. She kneeled on the ground in front of him and she heard a groan of pleasure from him as her hands went up his thighs.

"All I want to do right now is fuck you senselessly, Bonnie. I'm already hard just thinking about."

She bit her lip and unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped him which his hard and erect cock sprung free from the hold of his pants. Bonnie pulled down his pants and she touched his balls and felt how heavy and hard they were. She leaned up and took him in her hand. She saw the pre-cum of his cock at the head of it. She gave one long lick like he did to her.

"You smell delicious, Mr. Salvatore," she said boldly.

"Say my name again."

"Mr. Salvatore," she said as she kissed his shaft. She licked him again. "Mr. Salvatore…"

Bonnie took him in her mouth and pumped him with her fist. Damon's hands fisted in her hair as she sucked him up and down, deep throating him as much as she could without gagging. Damon's grip tightened in her hair as he moaned loudly. Bonnie felt herself smile as he got louder when she started to fondle his balls in her hand.

"Ah! I-I'm…I'm going…ah, I'm going t-to come," he moaned then climaxed.

Bonnie swallowed the warm seed spurting into her mouth. Sweat prickled his hairline as she leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. Damon smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her body on his. Bonnie looked down at his chest as she made patterns on his chest hair when she wondered when he opened his shirt.

"I was right, Mr. Salvatore…you do taste delicious."

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed then stroked her curls. Bonnie sighed and Damon liked the feel of her breasts pressed up against his chest. The car stopped and Damon muttered a curse.

She moved to get up, but Damon wouldn't let her. Instead he said, "Stay the night with me."

She shook her head and moved out of his grasp. "I can't."

Disappointment and slight anger filled his beautiful face. "Why not?"

She slipped on her underwear and groaned as she saw that her bra was destroyed. _What a caveman he is, I swear._

"I just can't, ok? I have to go home." Bonnie told him then looked out the window and saw that they were in front of her apartment building. She really did have a good time with him though…though she knew that what they were doing was wrong since he was eight years older than her. She was only sixteen. They couldn't have a real relationship where they could hold hands in public, meet each other's families, or tell their friends about them.

Bonnie averted Damon's intense and consuming eyes as she put her dress back on. She looked at the clock on her phone and it read: 9:22. She mentally groaned and saw that she had two missed calls from her dad.

She felt him zip up her dress. She closed her eyes and basked for a moment in the gentle and pleasurable touch of his hands. He kissed the nape of her neck and Bonnie quickly said as she got out, "Bye. I-I have to go."

Bonnie walked into the apartment building and sagged against the door.

What have I done? God, I'm so stupid!

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS SO AWESOME TO ME AND THIS STORY! I hoped you liked it.**

**Happy Fourth of July!**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	9. I Want You To Want Me

It had been almost four days since the events that took place in the limo with her teacher. She had told her dad that she was sick and since it was Friday that meant that she had the weekend off which relieved Bonnie's nerves of having to see him again.

If she were being honest, she would say that she felt very embarrassed by what she did with Damon and how he made her body respond to his touch causing her to agree to anything that he would ask of her. It's not that she didn't enjoy herself which she did very much, but…but he's her TEACHER. They're can't be any kind of relationship between them.

Bonnie wanted to avoid Damon at all cost since she knew that if cornered by him then she would give in and let him take her virginity. Bonnie became nervous when he had asked her if she wanted to stay the night and she tossed and turned in her sheets just thinking about how the night would've gone if she had agreed to a night with him.

It was now Monday morning and here she was lying in her bed while she watched the red digital numbers on her alarm clock. She waited for the numbers to turn and for her alarm clock to ring. Damon Salvatore had been the only man to ever consume her dreams. Bonnie always thought that you were supposed to be in control of them, but ever since she had met her raven haired teacher, he had been the one in control of them and her.

Bonnie shivered at the thought then jumped when her alarm clock buzzed loudly. She slammed her hand on the snooze button and threw the covers off of her body. She turned on the shower and heard her phone vibrate. She ignored it already knowing that it was Damon. He had been calling her and knocking on her door when her father wasn't home. She did feel guilty about what she was doing to him, but she wasn't ready yet. No one had ever seen her in that kind of way and make her so aroused just by a single touch of a finger or their lips.

She sighed as she stepped into the shower and the warm water hit her skin. She washed herself and then her hair with strawberry shampoo mixed in with jasmine. It was a soothing remedy created by her great great great great grandmother which had been passed on throughout the years on her mom's side. She never really knew her mom therefore she never really wanted to talk about her to anyone. She never knew why she had left them and she never bothered to ask her dad or her Grams, knowing that they would never tell her.

Bonnie stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She saw that she had three missed calls all from Damon. She deleted all of them and blow dried her hair causing it to curly down her back and shoulders. She wore plain white bra and matching panties underneath her uniform for school. She grabbed her things and went outside, locking the front door in a rush.

As Bonnie was looking into her bag searching for her car keys when in the corner of her eye she caught the limo. Enzo stepped out and tipped his hat to her. Bonnie gave a polite smile to him and walked over.

"I'm taking my car today, Enzo."

"I'm sorry, Miss Bonnie, but Mr. Salvatore has given me specific orders to make sure that you ride in the limo."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply when she knitted her eyebrows in suspicion and looked behind him and at the limo. She inhaled an angry breath and whispered, "Is he in there?'

Enzo froze. "Miss Bonnie-"

"Oh my God! Did he say for you to trick me if necessary?" she asked in frustration.

Enzo looked down in shame then back up quickly. Bonnie noticed the ear piece in his ear used by people like the secret service and agents or the FBI. "Is he speaking to you right now?!"

Bonnie threw her hands up in frustration and said, "Just leave me alone okay? Give me some space and some time goddamn it!"

She turned away and walked over to her car, getting inside of it as she slammed her car door. She drove to school and then once she turned off the ignition, she soon remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since she was in such a hurry to get to school. She decided to get something later as she made her way to the library since she wasn't here on Friday and needed to catch up on her assignments and study for Mr. Salvatore's test which was today. It was on the first three chapters.

Bonnie sat at the front desk and smiled at Klaus when he said, "Well, well, well, look who's come out of hiding from their cave."

She rolled her eyes playfully and replied, "I wasn't hiding…just merely avoiding."

"Ah," he drawled out. "So this wouldn't have to do with that certain boy who's been fancing you?"

"A boy likes you, Bonnie?!" Rebekah shrieked from above.

"I swear," Klaus whispered. Then he turned to her and looked up, pointing a threatening finger at her. "Rebekah, don't you even dare!"

"I wasn't even going to, you twat!" she said defensively.

Bonnie tried to laugh, but the look on Klaus's face was priceless. He glared up at her. "I'm a twat?! You're a little shit!"

"You're talking about Kol now, big brother. I think someone has got you flustered…I wonder who it is." Rebekah teased.

Bonnie could've sworn that she saw Klaus blush when she mentioned his special someone. Bonnie cracked a smile and mocked, "You fancy someone, huh?"

"Um…well, I-I uh-"

"She's a very special girl to have someone like you, Klaus," Bonnie told him, smiling. "I get it. You don't have to tell me."

Klaus nodded awkwardly then turned away, filing the book cards. Rebekah came down the curved stairs and said as she leaned against the pillar, "Did you know that Damon has also got himself a special girl?"

Bonnie froze and so Klaus whirled around, eyebrows raised in surprise. Bonnie gulped nervously and managed to hide her composure, "Damon?"

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore to you. Yup, it's true. You know I saw him ordering over dozens and dozens of the most beautiful flowers for someone."

"Who?" Klaus asked intrigued.

Rebekah shrugged. "I didn't have time to ask her name. But I know that it was a woman's name because the florist said that her name was very beautiful."

"Well, that's very surprising," Klaus commented.

"I know right, Nik! I was completely surprised by it. Sadly, the florist refused to give me the name."

"Shame," he said. "I would've gone up to the girl and patted her on the back saying, 'Good luck'."

They laughed and Bonnie played along with it, but inside she was screaming. Bonnie collected her things realizing that she only had a few minutes to get to class. She practically ran to Room 111 and sat in her desk avoiding the eyes of her raven haired teacher.

She couldn't focus in class and I mean how could anyone when that same person who was their teacher had also seen her privates and she had seen his. The image of his large bulging coc-

"Hey, Bonnie, are you okay," Elena whispered to her.

"I'm-"

"Miss Bennet!" her teacher scolded, his voice hard and cold.

It made her panties wet just thinking about his voice. She calmed herself and turned to the front and once he got her attention, he said, "Stay after class."

She slouched in her seat and thought_, really?! Why me?! Seriously, he's such an asshole!_

Elena gave her a sympathetic look when the bell rang and she left. Meanwhile, Bonnie was forced to stay in her seat. Bonnie already knew that Damon had so second period class which was very odd to her, but she never pondered on about that topic any further.

Once everyone cleared the classroom, Mr. Salvatore stood up and walked over to the door and closed it. She sat up a little when she heard the little click of the lock on the door and shifted when she saw him pull down the shade over the windows and doors. He turned around and his expression was impassive yet his eyes were cold. He wore his usual all black attire with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows.

He slowly walked over to her desk and practically towered over her when he said, "I should just put you over my knee right now for ignoring me."

Bonnie gulped nervously and put her hands in her lap. "I, uh-"

"Look at me, Bonnie," he ordered softly.

She took a moment before looking up into his intense angry blue eyes. He continued when she did look at him, "Are you ashamed of what I did to you? What you're capable of?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Ok, fine then what do you want to call it, huh? Hiding? Avoiding? Steering clear of me? What then, Bonnie?" he snapped angrily.

"I-I don't know."

"Are you scared of how you're so easily agreeable to anything I say?"

"I don't know."

"Stand up, Bonnie."

Bonnie surprised herself when she stood up. He moved her hair past her shoulders and then gripped her breasts into his hands. She gasped in pleasure at how good his hands felt on her especially how tight they held onto each of breasts. He made her sit on the desk and opened her legs. He slowly peeled off her jacket and his hands lingered on each of the buttons of her white shirt as he unbuttoned them.

He ripped open her shirt and threw the jacket onto the ground beside them as he said, "You know, it really pissed me off when you denied going into my limo like I had asked you to. I just wanted to talk to you. But know, I have to go to such…extreme lengths like this one just to talk to you. I don't like it when I have to abuse my power."

He kneaded her breasts together then kissed her collarbone causing her to moan softly. Damon lifts up the bra causing her breasts to pop out which he sucks on each of her nipples and tugs on them with his teeth.

"Ah, Damon," she moans.

He looks into her emerald green eyes as his hands goes under her skirt and to her soaked panties. He pushes the fabric aside and his fingers touch her wet folds. "God, you're soaked, Bonnie. Does it-Does it turn you on knowing that at any minute someone could walk by and hear you?" Damon leans down and kisses the valley in between her breasts. "I can feel you get wetter just from my words which means that I'm right…it does excite you."

He rubs her wet folds with two fingers then enters her. Bonnie moans loudly, but she immediately silences herself by slapping her hand to her mouth. Bonnie moans a muffled loud moan into her hand as her other hand gripped the side of the desk. Her heart beats furiously against her chest as Damon kisses her neck. She would never admit it aloud especially to him, but he was right…this did excite her a little bit.

Damon's fingers practically pound into her at a fast pace which causes the desk to shake from side to side. Tired of him taking control of her, Bonnie takes her hand from her mouth and puts it to the large bulge in his pants. He groans in pleasure when she quickly unzips his pants and his hard cock springs free. His movements from his hand slow down when she starts to pump him up and down.

"Bonnie," he moans into her neck, his hands tries to thrust into her, but she knew that he was too deep into pleasure when she was fisting his cock in her hand.

He quickly lifts his head from her neck and kisses her passionately, their tongues twirling around each other. Bonnie sucked on his bottom lip when he pulled away. Damon growls lowly in his throat and pulls her body closer to his then lifts her knees up. He positions himself at her entrance, Bonnie through the haze says loudly, "Stop. I'm not ready for this. I can't-I don't want my first time to be on my desk."

He shakes his head and says softly as he pulls away, "I'm sorry. I forgot-"

Feeling guilty, Bonnie jumps off the desk as he tucks himself back into his pants, she cups his face and kisses him. The kiss was slow and passionate. It was obvious to anyone that this was more than just a kiss between them.

Damon pulled back and asked, "Why are you always running away from me?"

She gulped nervously and answered softly, "Because I'm scared. I know that this is wrong, but…but I can't stop thinking about you, Damon. I tried all weekend long to forget you and what we did. I tried to convince myself that it was just a one time thing or something, but I couldn't. I want you. God, I'm scared by how much you consume me."

"Then don't fight me. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he told her as he puts a finger underneath chin. "We can be happy. You only have a year left of this school."

"A year and a half, Damon."

"Exactly. We can do this. Just please, give it a chance."

"It's too risky. I could lose Yale and you your job, your reputation-you could go to jail, Damon."

He crashes his lips onto hers, silencing her worries. His arms wrapped themselves around her petite body. He mumbles against her lips, "I don't give a shit about them, Bonnie. I can take care of myself and you. Don't worry…everything will be fine. I promise."

Bonnie sighs as she looks into his eyes then nodded in agreement. "Ok. I trust you, Damon."

Damon immediately brightens and smiles as he kissed her and she kissed him back.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY!**

**I laughed at most of your guys' reviews when you guys wanted her to stay the night with Damon and I would too after that hot limo scene, but you all know good old Bonnie, who's so stubborn and she's so careful of her virginity and wanting to make it special and with someone who she loves and they love her back. **

**I just want to tell/warn you guys that this story is RATED M FOR A VERY GOOD REASON SO STAY AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	10. A Rondevu Part I

"So I heard from a little birdie that you have a new boyfriend, Bonnie," Elena teased as they sat down in their chairs.

Elena had invited her to get some coffee with her and Stefan after school. Bonnie agreed since she had nothing else to do and the fact that besides Matt, they were her only friends at that rich kid school. They were nice to her and Bonnie felt kind of guilty for not really spending time with them since Damon had been occupying her time.

Bonnie blushed at the thought of him. It had been three days since the events that took place in the classroom. She didn't know how to describe their relationship now since she agreed to him about her feelings for him. It seemed with every passing day since then Bonnie could not stop thinking about Damon…all of Damon. It was very hard for her to sit still in class when he was in front and sometimes their eyes would lock with each other and there was this tingly wave that causes her to shift in her seat. Even when she would force her eyes away from his, her entire body would heat up under his burning gaze.

"Bonnie?"

She shook her head and came back to the present. "What? Oh, no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then what has you smiling like a goofball then," Stefan mused as he set down their coffees. "Your coffees m'ladies."

Elena smiled sweetly at him then pecked his lips. "Thank you, good sir."

"Thanks, Stefan," Bonnie replied. "And the reason that I'm smiling is because my dad is coming home in two days. I miss him alright. I don't like being alone in that house…it's creepy."

"If it's so creepy then I think we should have a sleepover then, Bonnie Bennet," Elena said.

Bonnie laughed softly and shook her head. "Sleepovers aren't really my thing."

Elena knitted her eyebrows in surprise and so did Stefan as he joked, "So you don't like gossiping, pillow fights in your undies, or eating a lot of Rocky Road ice cream while talking about boys?"

Bonnie laughed when Elena playfully hit Stefan on the chest with the back of her hand and said, "We don't have pillow fights in our undies, Stefan, but if you're with Caroline then yes we do gossip."

"Like housewives might I add," Stefan teased then kissed Elena's cheek affectionately.

For some reason, seeing them like this made Bonnie look around and notice all the couples that they were surrounded by. Yup, she is the third wheel now. Bonnie wished that she could flaunt Damon around and kiss him in public, but she couldn't. Bonnie had to face the reality that for as long as she is a minor and he's her teacher that they would have to be kept hidden and have secrets and lies.

"Knowing Bonnie, she would never submit to become such a woman and would sooner die," Elena said.

Bonnie chuckled and nodded her head firmly. "You bet your asses."

Bonnie's phone rang as she drank her coffee and she caught it in her bag. It was a text message from Damon.

_Damon: Where r u?_

_Bonnie: I'm out with Elena and Stefan. They asked me to go get coffee with them. Why?_

_Damon: Went by your house and knocked on your door, there was no answer. I want to see u. Now._

Bonnie sighed quietly at Damon's text. He could be so possessive sometimes. Though she liked it when he was like that way in bed. She felt her panties start to wet just from thinking about their naked and sweating bodies entangled with each other as they rolled around in silk sheets.

_Bonnie: After my coffee with them then I'll see you._

Bonnie put her phone down and listened to Elena and Stefan's conversation about what they were going to do with the Spring Formal that was next Saturday. Not a minute later did her phone vibrate and Bonnie already knew that it was Damon.

_Damon: Come to the corner of your coffee shop. Now or I will drag u out._

_Bonnie: No. I haven't seen any of my friends in over a week because of u, might I add._

_Damon: Bonnie._

_Bonnie: Please, just 20 more minutes._

_Damon: 10 minutes or I will put you over my knee if you're a second late._

Bonnie put her things back in her bag and realized that she would have to start walking now if she didn't want to be put over his knee since the corner that he was talking about was down a street though it wasn't that far from the coffee shop that they were in since it was just near Central Park.

Bonnie stood up and Elena looked at her with slight disappointment in her eyes. "You're leaving. So soon?"

Bonnie nodded. "I just realized that I have to still finish my papers for both my Chem and English class."

"Bonnie, the response essay isn't due till three days from now." Elena said.

"Yeah, Bonnie. You have time." Stefan agreed as he nodded.

Bonnie chuckled then stood up, grabbing her things and putting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry you guys."

"I know how you can make it up to me," Elena said in a sing-song voice.

"I have a bad feeling about that now."

"You will have a sleepover with me and some of my other friends that I really want you to meet."

Bonnie sighed. "Fine, fine. You win."

"Yay" Elena exclaimed happily and smiling brightly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Stefan chuckled, "I think that this was your master plan all along."

Bonnie shook her head in mock disappointment then said, "I knew that she was evil."

"Yes, wicked is the term I would use in my opinion."

"Well, see you later, Wicked Witch of the East." Bonnie joked.

"Bye, Wicked Witch of the West," Elena called as Bonnie left the small coffee shop.

Bonnie shook her head as she laughed at what Elena was going to call her now. Bonnie made her way down the street and she walked a little faster to the limo. Enzo stepped out and opened the door which she thanked him as she crawled inside.

Not after a second she sat down was she attacked by Damon's lips onto hers. His hands fisted into her hair and Bonnie moaned as Damon pulled her onto his lap. Bonnie straddled Damon and gripped his raven hair in her hands. Damon's hands cupped her ass cheeks then their tongues twirled around each other and Bonnie sucked on his bottom lip.

"Bend over," he commanded softly when he pulled away to breathe.

"What?"

He pulled back more and looked her dead in the eye as he said, "Get down on the floor and bend over, Bonnie."

Bonnie gulped nervously and moved off of him. His hand on her arm stopped her and he said, "Take off your shirt."

Bonnie nodded and took off her jacket. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her with Damon's intense blue eyes watching her very carefully. Bonnie licked her lips as she kneeled down on the floor, facing away from him so she could only hear him. The car ride was almost smooth so she was able to not have to hold onto anything. Bonnie bent down and she felt his surprisingly soft hands on her hips as he made her ass stick up in the air.

She heard him let out a sigh in awe as his hands hiked up her skirt to her waist. Damon's hands lightly gripped her cheeks. She felt herself get wet when he kissed each of her cheeks, his hot breath near her hot core. His finger lightly trailed down her now very wet pussy which was still covered by her panties. Bonnie moaned softly in her throat and Damon gave a light chuckle.

_SMACK!_

Bonnie jumped as Damon slapped her ass. It was a hard slap that stung her ass cheek, but the sting started to slowly disappear when he kissed the cheek and rubbed tiny circles into it. Damon's hands pulled down her panties till they were around her knees. Bonnie felt the coldness of the limo on her.

"First, the pain…then the pleasure, Bonnie." He whispered. "Remember that next time when you're late."He then kissed her wet folds.

"Damon," she whimpered as he parted her legs more.

"Do you want it, Bonnie?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes…but not here."

Damon brought her back up so that her back was against his broad and well-muscled chest. He nipped at her earlobe which caused her to shiver and then he kissed her neck and shoulders. She could feel his hard cock against her lower back.

He pressed their bodies closer and whispered in her ear, "As you wish, my little bird. But," he started to knead her breasts; his hands were sensual on her skin even when it was clothed that made her moan and quiver. "First things first, I'm going to take you to a land far, far away."

She chuckled and put her arm around his neck from behind, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "What does this far away land hold exactly?"

He gently pulled her head back so that she was looking at him in the eyes. "Our happiness."

"I can't just up and go, Damon."

"We'll come right back. I promise."

She sighed. "For how long."

He smirked. "Just the weekend. It's…very private, Bonnie so no one would be able to disturb us."

"I can't, Damon. My dad comes in just two days. What am I going to say to him?"

He sighs then kisses her lips. "Spend a few days with your father then we'll go away. Deal?"

She thought it over and suddenly realized how exposed she was. Bonnie flushed as she thought of her attire right now. She bit her lip nervously. Should I? If I agree then…then our relationship will be something more than just lust. I'm sure of it.

Bonnie was starting to really notice the way he was looking at her now. It wasn't only lust…there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Bonnie slightly shook her head at her thoughts of the future.

"Bonnie?" Damon said, his intense blue eyes searching hers intently. "Do we have a deal?"

She licked her lips nervously and gulped. "Deal."

Damon smirked in victory and kissed her hard and passionately on her lips.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE VERY AMAZING REVIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE LEFT ME! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AGAIN SO AWESOME! I hoped you all liked this chapter!**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


End file.
